1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to well plugs and, more specifically, to a multifunction well plug comprising a top cap, shaft, elastomeric seal ring and bottom cap.
The top cap and bottom cap matingly engage the elastomeric seal ring with the shaft seated within a top cap receptacle and then extending through the elastomeric seal ring to threadingly engage the bottom cap so that when the multifunction well plug is placed inside of a pipe and the shaft rotated, typically by the provided shaft wings, the bottom cap axially moves up the shaft compressing the elastomeric seal ring causing it to circumferentially extend until frictionally engaging the interior pipe wall thereby forming a watertight seal.
To prevent tampering with the seated well cap, the top cap provides an integral cantilevered platform having an aperture for placement of a lock, such as a padlock. The shackle of the padlock protruding above the top-cap platform forms a shaft-wing rotation abutment limiting rotation to no more than half a turn.
Furthermore, the shaft provides an integral cantilevered platform having a threaded aperture for placement of a tamperproof fastener comprising a threaded fastener having a hemispherical head with a centrally disposed cavity forming a socket for an internal drive that can only be driven by a correspondingly shaped driver. The hemispherical head eliminates any vertical surfaces that a pair of pliers or similar tool can grip to remove the tamperproof fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other well plugs designed for pipe bores While these well plugs may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a multi-function well plug having a pair of apertured cantilevered platforms with one having a smooth bore accommodating the shackle of a padlock and the other having a threaded bore accommodating a tamperproof threaded fastener thereby providing a locking system that can employ either or both locking methods.
It is further desirable to provide a threaded fastener having a hemispherical head with a shaped cavity so that the fastener can only be removed through a driver having a correspondingly shaped contour.